The Countries Games
by UkeXerxesBreak
Summary: To survive, they will need to change the way they view life and learn to wield a weapon and be ready to kill. There can only be one winner.  Who will it be…? What alliances will be made? Who ends up breaking alliances? How corrupted will they become?
1. Introduction

**It's been awhile guys~ This is my first Hetalia fanfic. I think it may be pretty long and this is one of my big challenges. It came to me after watching the Hunger Games (Great book, btw). I talked to my friend about it and she completely agreed. This chapter will be kinda used as an Introdution to the characters. It will not be in the order of the original Hunger Games. Enjoy the Introdution~.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Countries Games<strong>

**Denmark (Mathias Køhler) **and **Sweden (Berwald Oxenstierna)**

**Japan (Kiku Honda)** and **Hong Kong (Kaoru)**

**Egypt (Gupta Muhammad Hassan)** and **Greece (Heracles Karpusi)**

**Romano (Lovino Vargas)** and **Italy (Feliciano Vargas)**

**Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt)** and **Germany (Ludwig Beilschmidt)**

**Switzerland (Vash Zwingli)** and **Liechtenstein (Lili Zwingli)**

**Austria (Roderich Edelstein)** and **Hungary (Elizabeta Héderváry)**

**Belgium (Bella)** and **Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo)**

**Iceland (Emil Bondevik)** and **Norway (Lukas Bondevik)**

**Lithuania (Toris Laurinaitis)** and **Russia (Ivan Braginski)**

**America (Alfred F. Jones)** and **Canada (Matthew Williams)**

**Belarus (Natalia Arlovskaya)** and **Ukraine (Katyusha Braginskaya)**

_**-All these young children, ranging from the ages of 12-19 (older characters, ages were changed) are thrown into a tournment to show the countries where they come from who's boss. The teenagers are chosen at random and are sent to the Capital where the "Boss's" live. The teenagers are trained until they are thrown into the Games. The people lose their names and are only called the Country they represent.**_

_**One for all, and all for one. Doesn't mean it for them. They are given a "teammate" though, in the end, there can only be one winner. Some teenagers are thrown into the Game with their own sibling, making the need for revenge strong, in some cases.**_

_**To survive, they will need to change the way they view life and learn to wield a weapon and be ready to kill. There can only be one winner.**_

_**Who will it be…?**_

~~Roderich Edelstain, a young teenger, at the age of 17. Never thought he'd be chosen for the Countries Games. He is from a small town in Austria. When chosen, he lost his name, Roderich and was renamed Austria for the Games. He was teamed up with Hungary this year. Roderich was never a fighter no matter what he tried. He doesn't know what he should do to survive this Game.

~~Vash Zwingli, a young teen, at the age of 16. He always had a feeling he'd be chosen for the Games. Even having dreams of them. He excels using guns and shows to be eager to take anyone out who he thinks is a threat. He was renamed Switzerland. He was teamed with Liechtenstain and this fuels his anger when his sister was chosen to represent this country.

~~Elizabeta Hedervary, a young woman, at the age of 17. She is strong and is a threat in the games. She is teamed with Austria and she refuses to turn against him. She is thought to be loyal and keeping to the spirit of being "teammates". She represents Hungary.

~~Lili Zeingli, a young girl, at the age of 13. She is weak and naïve. She is the younger sister is Vash. At the beginning of the Games, the two stay together but are later seperated. She represents Liechtenstain.

~~ Lovino Vargas, a young teen, at the age of 15. When picked, he thought that it was the only thing he could do to protect his twin brother. But when the split Italy into North and South. They placed him as South, calling him Romano. He waited to see who would be called North and was shocked when he's twin, Feliciano, was called. This scared him and he swore to protect Feliciano. He is rather weak but fast. He and his brother appear as cowards but are secretly a force to be reckon with.

~~Feliciano Vargas, a young teen, at the age of 15. Picked last second to represent North Italy, he cried. Scared for himself and scared of the thought of having to kill someone. He knew there could only be one winner and he didn't want anything to take him away from his brother, Lovino. He formed a team with his brother and seems to have a plan brewing..

~~ Gilbert Beilschmidt, a young man, at the the age of 18. He was chosen to represent Prussia. He tends to use terms "Awesome" and "Un-awesome" to show how he feels to certain things. When he was chosen, he is rather certain he'll win. Until he got note of his brother being chosen to represent Germany. He swore that either him or Germany would win. No one else.

~~ Ludwig Beilschmidt, a young man, at the age of 17. When chosen for Germany, he thought he had a chance of winning. He is built well. His only hope is to not fight anyone he comes to care for. Including his older brother.

~~ Gupta Muhammad Hassan, a young man, at the age of 18. He is quiet and doesn't talk much. Nothing is truly known. He was chosen to represent Egypt. He doesn't refuse the Games, it seems. Will he want to work through as a team or leave Greece to take care of himself?

~~ Heracles Karpusi, a lazy teen, at the age of 17. He is laid-back. When chosen to represent Greece, he was pretty much dragged upon the stage to receive his new name. He questions the Games and is looked down upon. He seems interested in Japan. And he likes to connect with cats. Wanting to be reborn as one.

~~ Kiku Honda, at young almost blank man, at the age of 15. He has been trained most of his life, if he was ever going to be chosen for the Games. He is the oldest sibling of his family. His teacher was a winner of the Games long ago so he was trained well as many children were, one being his distant cousin. He was thown into the Games with this said cousin. Kiku was picked to represent Japan.

~~ Kaoru, at young boy, at the age of 14. Though he was trained with Japan, he was kidnapped at a young age. He refuses to show any of his talent. As well as, he refuses any help from his cousin. He was chosen to represent Hong Kong, sometimes called China.

~~ Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a man with a passion, at the age of 18. He is a given gardener with a love for tomatoes, his best fruit. He traded them for money to give to families in need. He seems to have a strong arms. When chosen, he was to represent Spain. He has hope to stay strong with his best friend as his ally. He promised to never kill her in the Games.

~~ Bella, a young woman, at the age of 17. She was a sheltored girl and her brother was heartbroken when her name was chosen. She planned to runaway instead of representing Belgium, but her friend Antonio talked her out of it. Promising her, as well as her brother, that he would protect til the end.

~~Emil Bondevik, a almost child, at the age of 14. He was chosen to present Iceland. Upon this, he thinks this is the end. Not being very strong. His teammate is his own brother who wants to protect him. Emil, not wanting help, refuses but the two come up with a safeword/password. This word can be used by Emil anytime he decides, he needs help.

~~ Lukas Bondevik, a young man, at the age of 17. To represent Norway was almost a dream come true. He doesn't seem to care for this life but doesn't seem to be worried much on the thought of blood shed. His only worry is his brother who was chosen for Iceland. Norway gave him a safe word to use, if he every decided he really needed help from him.

~~ Mathias Køhler, a strong man, at the age of 19. He is at the top age ranging but this only fuels his head. He was chosen to represent Denmark. He is loud and voices what he thinks way to much unlike his quieter partner Sweden. He is strong and built well. Who will be able to take him down?

~~ Berwald Oxenstierna, a quiet man, at the age of 19. He volunteered to take the place of the person he called "Wife". He has an air about him that makes people unsure to get close to him. He was chosen to present Sweden. He may or may not like his partner Denmark.

~~Toris Laurinaitis, a soft boy, at the age of 16. Being chosen for Lithuania, was perhaps his worst nightmare. He is jumpy and quick to take flight. He is lucky to have Russia as a teammate though Lithuania seems to fear him.

~~ Ivan Braginski, a cute man, at the age of 18. He appears to be yandere. He is always smiling and always carries a pipe around with him. Good thing he'll have to work for a weapon in the Games. He is partnered with Lithuania. This may help him or work against him. He doesn't seem to care either way.

~~ Alfred F. Jones, a young lad, at the age of 17. He was chosen to represent America. This matches his attitude greatly. He likes saying: "I'm the Hero!" He thinks he'll win because as he says Americans always win. He's alittle bigger than the others but it may come to his advantage. He tends to forget his brother sometimes, but his heart is in a good place.

~~ Matthew Williams, a young boy, at the age of 16. He was picked to represent Canada. Though he is easily forgotten compared to his brother who was chosen for America. He appears tiny and weak and stays in his brother's shadow. This may be his idea on how to survive the Games.

~~ Natalia Arlovskaya, a almost scary girl, at the age of 16. She was chosen to represent Belarus. Her only goal is to be with brother who was chosen for Russia. This doesn't seem to bother her. She wants to kill anyone who gets in her way of getting him. She may be a great threat to the other players.

~~ Katyusha Braginskaya, a busty girl, at the age of 17. Chosen for Ukraine, she was teamed with her sister, Belarus. She follows her younger sister because she wants to be teammates. She stays quiet, knowing her little sister doesn't want to hear it. She isn't scared of the idea of dying. Wishing only for her Brother, Russia, to win.

* * *

><p><strong>The good ol' end of that. This is kinda the opening.<strong>**Like as if you're the reader (Of course~ xD) and this explains the character before the Games. Listen, I'd like to hear you're thoughts on the characters. Who'd you want to win. Who'd you'd want to kill who. Who'd you want to help who. And who'd fall in love with who. I may use some of the ideas and I'd gladly give the credit for the idea to you. I need the ideas flowing so I can finish this holy idea. D8 But they are some people that I won't kill/place together. Just saying. Enjoy~!**


	2. Beginning of the Nightmare

**The first chapter to the Countries Games~ I hope you all enjoy~ I'm sorry for any OOC-ness.**

* * *

><p>Roderich Edelstein sat in his new room, head almost between his knees. What could he do? His parents were all back home. Most likely in the dark, praying for his poor soul. He still remembered how his mother screamed and begged for the Capital to pick someone else.. How is father had to drag her away and only mouthed to him a "We'll always love you.". They knew he had no chance of winning. He was planning to go into business with his mother at the cake shop. But this was to never happen.<p>

He quietly prayed to himself. He faintly wondered who his "partner" would be. Every year it was different. Hopefully someone strong but who also had a good heart. He needed someone who wouldn't leave him in the dark of this Games.

"Austria, it's time to meet with your teammate." a forceful man barked.

Who was Austria again..? Oh yeah, his name wasn't Roderich anymore. He was only known as a Country. A Country… But he was only a teenager. He stood and walked to the man.

"Of course.. I'm quite eager to meet him.."

* * *

><p>The man gave him no reaction but the forceful grab on his arm. The guard led him down the stainless steel halls. Austria wondered why they were made of steel. Who would try to escape? They were given food.. Sheltor.. A warm bed.. But also.. They gave them fear.. Evil guards.. And training.. He thought of the training. They started tomorrow. Where should he try to excel? He didn't have time to think this out as he was almost thrown into a white room.<p>

White walls, white floors… White everything.

"You my partner?" a girl stood from her seat in a corner, making her way towards him.

He stared at her. A girl? But.. A girl in the Games? "No… Perhaps they put us in the wrong room."

"No. They told me Austria would be my teammate. Are you Austria?"

"Well yes but-"

"No buts. We're teammates. Now don't look at me like that.. I'mma girl. Doesn't mean I can't fight. Now what did I say about making that face? … I'm Eli- I mean, Hungary. Nice to meet you. I told **you-**"

Austria was shocked when he was softly hit across the face. He held his cheek, blinking at her. He wondered why she did that until he realized that the whole time she was talking, he was making faces. He was being quite rude, as his mother would say.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Hungary. I would be glad to have you as a partner. Forgive me.. It's just that every time my family watched…" he wondered off, knowing that she already knew.

"I know.. Girls usually get killed off first. But no worries. I grew up with my Dad! He taught me well!" she boosted fondly.

Austria nodded as they both took a seat together. He noticed that for a girl, Hungary was built pretty well. Even beautiful, in a way. She was the type of person… He would never get caught dead talking to till now. She would be what people called popular or even a jock. While he was classified as a band nerd or something of that sort. He was glad for her company, as she talked of battle plans. That either way…

Only one of them could live…

* * *

><p>The next morning, dragged out of bed, nice and early. Austria stumbled down the hall next to Hungary. She had informed him that she believe it was best to get to the teaming room early. She wanted to see what he could do. This made him gulp when he fully woke up. How could he show her? He could show her his skill with baking or playing his beloved piano… But that wasn't going to do them any good.<p>

"What.. Do you excel in Hungary?" he asked.

She smiled at him, her arm hooked with his. "Swords and pans. Sheeeesh, don't tell anyone."

He nodded. Why would he? If she was his partner, where would be the need to use blackmail on her? Besides, blackmail wouldn't work in this situation. They got to two huge gate-like doors. Hungary took hold of a doorknob and pulled. Austria was shocked at how easily she pulled it open.

"There. Let's go, Austria~."

He could only nod as he followed her in. He was about to Ask her what they should do first when a gunshot rang out. It all happened so fast, Hungary had ducked to the ground, yanking him down with her.

"HEY! WE'RE REPRESENT COUNTRIES JUST LIKE YOU, LOWER YOUR GUN!" Hungary yelled, grabbing a nearby knife.

Austria stumbled behind her, only to look over her shoulder to see two blondes. One holding a gun straight out at them.

"Drop the knife or I'll shot you in the head. **That** was only a warning shot." The taller blonde with the gun in his hand threatened. The girl took a stand at his side and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Big Brother, there aren't worth it." he spoke so softly that Austria had to strain to hear her voice and her words.

The gun was lowered the same time the knife was placed upon the ground. Hungary stood a few seconds before Austria decided to stand. The young blonde girl came forward and held out her hand.

"I'm sorry about Big Brother. He was only shocked when you to entered so suddenly."

The two girls shook hands then Austria shook her hand. She looked no older than 12 or 13. Was she the youngest one here…? He couldn't place this thought aloud as the girl wondered back over to her brother.

"Let's go over there, Austria." Hungary went towards an area that looked like it was used to teach people how to climb trees or rock walls. He shivered at the thought of falling from one of those. It reached all the way to the high ceilings. A fall could equal severe injury. He watched as she decided to climb first and show him how it's done. But Austria couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He glanced over to the blonde siblings to only swiftly catch eye contact with the boy but it didn't last. As the blonde looked away. Austria stared at him. Why was he looking at them? Was he curious about them? He looked up at Hungary, climbing high, like a monkey. He almost let out a smile. She was amazing! He forgot all about the two blondes until the door open and an voice yelled out.

"THE AWESOME PRUSSIA AND GERMANY ARE HERE!"

The voice blasted so loud that Hungary lost her grip on a branch and fell.

"HUNGARY!" Austria yelled loudly.

No no no no! She couldn't end herself like this! Not like this at all!

Austria ran beneath her falling way until she landed on him with a thud.

* * *

><p>Austria believed he fainted because by the time he woke up, Hungary, the two blondes, another blonde, and a white-haired man as well as many other armed men were standing over and around him.<p>

"Austria! I'm so sorry! I let this cur's loud voice make me lose concentration!" she looked pale as she helped him sit up.

He shook his head, "As long as you're alright.."

Hungary turned to the man with white hair, "Learn to use your inside voice!" she hissed.

He only laughed, "Not my fault a little babe like yourself doesn't know how to keep her concentration while climbing!"

Austria shook his head again to try and clear his cloudy thoughts. He must of made a fool of himself! He bit his lip. He didn't want to seem so fragile so soon! He climbed up to his feet and looked at White hair and the new blond that stood beside him.

"Who are you..?" he asked.

The two looked at each other then back at him.

"Well, I'm Prussia and this is Germany. Your enemy in the Games!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, I thought it was best to end here~. Umm, inform me of any spelling mistakes? And please tell me what you think so far~. I'm trying to write some everyday~. xDD<strong>


	3. Time To Go

**Chapter two~**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, I'm Prussia and this is Germany. Your enemy in the Games!"<em>

Austria stared at the two. Players from Prussia and Germany were known for their talent. He tried to act calm and collected.

"A pleasure. I'm Austria."

"Hahahaha! We heard! You should've heard this girl! _"Oh Austria! I'm so sorry! Please wake up! Austria!" _Hahahaha! This girl!" he mimicked and laughed pointing at Hungary all the while.

Hungary's eyes sharpened and she spun to face the silverette, "Shut it, you! Or you'll lose something that you may wanna try and keep!" her eyes lowered to his jewels.

Prussia seemed to realize where she was staring…

"You're sick! You can't take my awesome family jewels! My 5 meters are way to awesome for you!"

While the two argued, Austria turned away to almost do a face palm, why did they argue? Why not wait until the Games officially began to try and rip the other's throat out. The thought of Hungary dying scared him slightly. A shiver ran down his shine, he only met her the day before, but he already viewed her as a good companion and perhaps friend. He didn't even notice the strongly build one who was named Germany was beside him until he touched his shoulder.

Austria jumped and looked at him.

"Sorry about Prussia… His always been like this."

The brunette only shook his head, "It's fine! It was nobody's fault."

It didn't seem to matter to Germany as he turned and forced the bold silverette to say sorry, it almost seemed like he would have to kiss Hungary's feet.

As the two walked away… More or less Germany dragging Prussia away, Austria and Hungary turned to face each other.

"I don't think the Bosses will be that happy, Austria… Since we almost fought."

"Don't worry… This is training.. Like they care if we yelled at each other. I bet they were even hoping for a fight."

Austria seemed to be right. As the other Representatives came in, the more people seemed to flare up. There was enough training area but some people seemed to head to the same stations. Austria stayed near Hungary as she stayed near him.

They sat at a rope tying station and watched the others around them. Austria was pretty good with ropes so he watched as Hungary had to stubbornly stare at her knot.

"Who looks the strongest to you, Austria..?" she questioned while she pulled her finger free from a knot.

Austria couldn't pick, they all looked fierce in their own way. As every year went, all the teams were marked with a number. He tried to look around for who may be working, well, he couldn't even think that. Some people looked hateful at each other. Hate, fear, anger… Some people weren't here to help the person they came with.

"I don't know.. Perhaps… Him." he pointed randomly at a tall blonde with blue eyes. The man wore a sullen face expression, no emotion. He looked really creepy…

Hungary looked up in interest. "Woah! You're right… We may have to keep our eye out on him."

He nodded and let his gaze continue to wonder. Who else looked dangerous and/or sneaky. The thought crossed his mind…

All of them… All of them are dangerous and/or sneaky…

He knotted his rope and stood. "Let's practice by ourselves for a little bit, Hungary."

She didn't argue as he walked over to a spear section.

* * *

><p>The Spear Station was a large area with targets placed up to a distance of 35 feet. Wow.. Some people must have a strong arm. He stood at the back and watched as a young boy with silver hair picked up a spear. He didn't look like the type to use such a weapon but he lifted it with little to no difficultly.<p>

But when it came to throwing, his aim was off. He hit a target at the 10 meter mark and it wasn't even a fatal shot. He gave no reaction and moved off, while the taller blonde with what appeared to be a cross in his hair, picked up a spear himself and threw it.

Austria stared as the spear hit the 25 meter mark… at the center of the target. A fatal wound, just like that. He mentally pulled out a notebook and took note on that blonde. He watched as the blonde quickly followed the silver haired one. Austria decided to label them as partners.

When he got to the front of the line, the guard gave him a spear.

"Throw it as hard as you can, Boy."

Haha, no. Just no. Austria almost fell when the spear was placed in his hand. He fought to keep it up in his grip. He couldn't help but wonder what it was made out of.

"Heeeeeeey! Throw it already!" someone complained from behind him. "Throw it!"

Austria's eye twitched, the kid was annoying, he turned, "Will you ple-" he hushed, seeing a blond with spikey hair standing over him.

"…."

The blond laughed, "What were you saying?"

"… I.. Nothing." Austria quickly gave the spear to him and walked away, he didn't bother to look when he heard the spear hit a target. He already had a feeling it was labeled as a fatal shot as well.

As he made his way to the herbal section, Austria was grabbed by the arm. Before he could scream or yell out, his mouth was covered as he was dragged into the forest part of the training area.

"I'll uncover your mouth as long as you don't say anything."

Austria remembered that voice. It belonged to…

He was let go and he turned to face the blonde who shot at him and Hungary earlier.

"Yes?"

"Stop being an idiot. They are looking at you like you're dinner."

"Dinner?"

"You didn't even throw that spear… For crying out loud, you even blacked out! You're a dead man!"

"Most likely… Why do you care?"

The green eyes sharpened as the gunsman gazed at him, Austria almost felt a shiver go down his spine.

He didn't even know the Country this man represented, who… was he?

"I'd watch out if I were you… This year.. There are lots of people who wouldn't think twice about killing you… I'll tell you this, watch out for Denmark. The one who threw the spear at the 30 meter mark. He's loud but I can tell, he knows how to kill and he views you as cat food."

With that, the young teen turned on heel and walked away, back out into the open.

"You tell me this but… Who are you..?" Austria asked, staring at the blonde's back.

* * *

><p>Austria walked along the darkened woods. It was fake as the smells seemed clingy and more like a freshly mowed lawn than a forest. Austria figured that no one was going to train in this area for that fact. He barely had time to gather his wits as he tripped over a branch and his face landed in some mud.<p>

"Ew! So gross!" he almost screamed, sitting up, rubbing at his face. He silenced when he heard a loud yawn.

"Oh hey there… Did I trip you..? I'm sorry… If only I was a cat… I could be small and out of your walkway…" the voice rambled lazily, thick with sleep.

Austria looked, seeing a brunette with lazy green eyes. He had never seen him before and he looked like he was more a sleeper than a fighter.

"No, it's fine. I should've been watching where I was going."

"Ah, well… Glad to know there's no ha-" the man was cut off as a church bell sang then a robotic voice spoke.

"All Countries come forward, it's time to be sent to the Games. Meet up with your partner. And… May the odds be forever in your favor."

Austria made his way slowly with the other man who called himself Greece. Austria had forgotten that the Bosses' always changed the training time each year depending on the representatives. He couldn't help but think that a lot of them must have appeared to be really strong if they only got one day. He thought of his process, which was little to none. He betted that most of the viewers thought he was a wimp, he wondered how long he would survive… If anything, he hoped he would at least be sent home nicely for burial.

"We request that representatives hurry." the robotic voice spoke again.

"If I was a cat.. I'd have a laidback life… Wouldn't that be nice…?" Greece asked him as they started to walk quickly.

"I suppose… I wouldn't like my tail being stepped on though." Austria replied and went into a jog.

* * *

><p>"Austria!" Hungary called, standing outside a helicopter. He made his way over to her, as they hooked arms. "Stay close!" she called over the loud engine. Everything was going so fast, that she didn't notice the mud that had dried on his face but Austria nodded, the metal blades didn't look that friendly as they spun in circles anyway.<p>

Other teams stood near each other, either not touching or staying connected in some way.

"Groups 1-6, come forward!" a armed guard yelled.

Austria and Hungary were moved aside as other went forward. Austria eyes landed upon the teen with green eyes, remembering his skills with guns, the one piece of knowledge he gave him. He held back a shiver… What if this was the last time he'd ever see the green-eyed beauty alive…?

"Groups 7-12, forward!" the guard yelled as a second helicopter landed, Austria moved along with Hungary and the crowd. The thought of those green eyes becoming blank and cold, made his blood run cold.

He climbed aboard and took a seat beside his partner, they locked hands, Hungary whispered, "We can do this, Austria."

It was unheard by the others on board.

Could they…? Austria didn't know anymore. Then again, he almost never did.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I hope this chapter turned out welll~ Please review because I'd love to hear from you~ And again, sorry for any OOC-ness.<strong>


	4. Entering the Arena

**Chapter three~ Sorry for the wait. ^^; Schools been rather difficult and deciding I didn't feel like doing math (I'll do it later), I decided to write. Oh! Though, I've made up with my little sister and I'm teaching her the ways of Hetalia~ 8D Amazing, no? Now onto the story~**

* * *

><p><em>Could they…? Austria didn't know anymore. Then again, he almost never did.<em>

* * *

><p>The sound of the helicopter was loud, and by loud, Austria meant that it was almost loud enough to destroy someone's hearing. He kept his fingers locked tightly with Hungary's at all cost. It was hard to remain calm as some people actually broke into tears.<p>

Did they finally notice that they had no way of winning?

He took notice of a young brunette, who was on the very edge of crying. He was biting his finger harshly and twitched every time his partner touched him.

"Everything will be ok, da~?" his partner comforted loudly for everyone to hear.

It didn't appear to help… Only make the boy's crying louder.

"All Representatives, please pay some attention."

Everyone turned their heads to look at a tall guard. He held a gun firmly in his hands. Austria felt himself gulp.

The man smiled… Almost… Cruelly.

"All Representatives will have to jump from the plane and-" the man was cut off by some outburst from some of the Countries.

A man with green eyes and brown hair, yelled with a Spanish accent. "NO! THIS IS UNFAIR! HOW ARE WE TO LIVE WHEN WE HAVE TO JUMP FROM PLANES!" A girl clung to his arm to stop him from leaving her side. "Spain, please stop!" she pledged in turn.

Another. "DUDE, THAT'S SO UNCOOL!"

Another. "As long as Russia is given a safe place to land." Ok, that girl was a scary one.

The guard shot at the floor to silence them. "Fear not! We will be flying over a lake… You will get to jump when you feel ready. And hopefully… You'll land in the lake." the man's cruel smile returned.

Everyone was silenced, taking in this man's words.

"Anyone ready…?" The guard asked, seconds later.

…..

"I am~." the one who tried comforting his crying companion raised his hand. His partner made a sound and looked at him.

"No! Mr. Russia! Please!" his begging went unheard as Russia took hold of his arm and dragged him to the opened side door.

The guard looked at them, pleased. "May the odds…"

He didn't finish as Russia finished for him while jumping, "Be _ever_ in your favor~"

While his partner only screamed as the two fell.

Two girls suddenly stood and quickly walked to the door.

"Ready so soon?" the guard raised an amused eyebrow.

Both girls didn't even flinch. "Russia." the one who spoken up about him earlier said and just jumped, her dress raising up. Austria was tempted to look away but he couldn't… He was amazed by her boldness.

The second girl, gave a small smile.

"We're ready." and she jumped too.

The cruel man looked at the rest of them. Who would go next? No one seemed ready.

"It's time… For the Hero to go!" the one who said 'dude' suddenly said. Austria noted that he looked slightly scared as he moved towards the open sky. His partner followed him slowly.. Quietly.

"Time to go!" he jumped as the guard started to speak.

The partner trembled and took a deep breath, "… May the odds… Be ever in America's favor…" He jumped.

The guard blinked, "Who was that kid?" he actually asked.

Hungary looked at Austria and he locked eyes with her. She only mouthed, "… Let's jump."

He knew he couldn't escape now. He was near his end… But he nodded and stood, they still locked hands as they made their way over to the guard.

"A couple, eh?" he asked.

"No. Friends." Hungary challenged.

"Whatever. Jump when you feel like it." he didn't even try to say the natural line.

But it didn't matter anymore. What favor? What odds?

Austria only held on tightly to the girl's hand.

"Don't let go, Austria. Don't let go." Hungary said to him.

He stared down at the huge lake… Watching other people fall.

Some quiet… Some screaming.

"Yeah. Don't let go." And he pulled her into the jump.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Austria heard Hungary's scream, he knew that she didn't expect him to be the one to decide when to jump. He felt the cold fear running through his veins.. But also the slight thrill. He tried hard to keep hold of the woman's hand but the wind was tearing them apart.<p>

"AUSTRIA!" he heard her scream, "DON'T LE~T GO OF ME!"

"I WO~N'T!" he yelled back to her.

"THE LAKE! IT'LL MAYBE HURT ALI~TTLE! YOUR E~ARS WILL P~P~POP~!" she screamed out over the air, flying fastly pass their ears, making it hard to hear.

Austria's eyes could barely stay open, he was glad that he didn't need glasses to see, if he did, he would have needed to find a way not to lose them in the fall. He could only slightly make out the Game Arena. It was a huge forest and it seemed that the lake was the middle point of it. And maybe the only place to get water.

"ARE WE GOING TO MA~KE IT?" he called aloud, doubts starting to enter his mind.

"YES!" was the only answer he received.

He could make out other people screaming as the edged closer to the earth. Austria tried popping his ears to close them up for when they hit the water.

…

3

…

2

…

1!

SPLASH!

Austria barely had time to hold his breath as he hit the water at full speed, he felt his fingers be broken from Hungary's grasp. He opened his mouth to call for her but his mouth was only filled with water. Where was the surface? He kicked around as he felt other people falling into the water. At one point, he felt someone land on top of him, making him silently scream, more water entering his lungs. Was this going to be it? Dying so soon? It didn't seem fair…

He felt someone grab his arm and pull him above water. Austria gasped and choked, "H-Hungary?" he splashed his arms around.

"Shut up! Where is Liechtenstein? Do you know?" it was the green-eyed beauty who saved him. His blonde hair was wet and he, himself, was gasping for breath.

"No, I don't. I didn't see her!"

"ITALY, ITALY!"

"ICELAND!"

"BELGIUM!"

So many names were being called, so much confusion. No one was bothering to attack each other yet.

Austria swam with the beauty to the edge of the water, where many people were heading. Some were heading for the pile of weapons and supplies. Some were only going to the edge to get out of the water.

He climbed out and looked out at the water, "HUNGARY!" he yelled.

"LIECHTENSTEIN!" it seemed like a mouthful to yell.

Austria looked all around, but it seemed useless. So many heads were swimming in the water. Some weren't even moving.

Passed out, maybe?

He could only hope.

"Where are they?" he looked towards the blonde who stood with his fist clenched.

"How am I suppose to know, Smart-one!"

"ITALY!"

"ROMANOOOO!"

Austria looked to the side of the lake and saw two boys who clenched onto each other. The one with darker hair was trying to pull the one with lighter hair onto land.

"It hurts!"

"What does?"

"My arm! No! Stop pulling, Romano!"

Austria stared at them, having a impulse to rush to their aid. He took a step until he remembered that he needed to find Hungary first. The beauty seemed to be starting to freak out.

"Liechtenstein… Where are you…?" he mumbled under his breath.

"H-hey B-" Austria cut off… He about called the blonde "Beauty". It wasn't his fault. He didn't know of what else to call him.

The young man looked at him, wide-eyed. "Were you about to call me a bi-"

"B-brother…"

Austria never heard him finish as he looked towards the water and they both as his sister swimming to the edge. The guns-man ran to the water and pulled the girl out of the lake.

"Can you run..?"

He received a nod. He turned to Austria and gave him the smallest of nods. "Good luck with finding your teammate. Remember watch out for ones who view you as cat food!"

The siblings turned and ran for the woods. But the beauty made sure to knock Greece down to take his gun.

Austria looked around, checking his back to make sure no one came up behind him. Where was she? He saw a bow and pack of arrows, he picked the item up. It was his best way of defense at this point in time. He wondered if Hungary died from the fall. She couldn't be, not now. Not ever.

Everyone was moving so fast…

"Austria, mooooove!" The brunette looked to the side to see Hungary ingaged in battle with Prussia. Move? She said move.. He barely had time to turn around as he was hit to the ground.

Ow! He was hit in the stomach... Hard. He looked up to his attacker to see the one called "Russia".

"You become one with me now, da?" He asked, holding a pipe up to hit him again.

"A-a-ah.. No!" he readied his bow and arrow, pointing it up at the Russian's heart. He felt his hands tremble.

"Aww, to bad," he smiled and leaned down close to Austria while the Russian's partner stood behind him to cover his back, "But you're also of no use t-" he fell over onto his side as it seemed that Prussia flew through the air and tackled him. They were in a bundle of kicks and punches as they tried to knock each other out.

Russia's partner was looking at the mess, not seeming to know what to do. "M-mr. Russia?"

Hungary was by Austria side, seconds later. "Austria! You ok? We gotta move!"

He climbed to his feet with aid from the girl and they both ran towards the woods. The safe zone at that point. He noticed that Hungary carried a sword in her hand. So she did make it out of the water. They were just separated for awhile. At least they both were armed.. In case of another attack.

* * *

><p>The team wondered through the woods. Heading away from the sound of screaming and yelling. Austria wondered if anyone was killed yet. The image of the two boys came into his mind. He actually hoped that they were okay. They seemed young…. Well, younger than Hungary and him anyway.<p>

"Austria… We got enemies…" Hungary spoke him out of his thoughts.

"Of course… Everyone here is…" was his simple reply.

"No. Prussia… He came for me personally… Told his brother to leave me and… "Pretty Boy".. You. To him… Austria, Prussia is going to try and hunt us down."

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaaay~ Finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry if it's derpy. Cause, personally, I've never written out a fighting scene so I didn't really know what to do. Took me two days to write.<strong>

**Well, I didn't want to completely copy the Hunger Games so I'm changing a lot of stuff up so I'm sorry if it seems weird, odd, whatever you wanna call it. Review please? ^w^ Oh, and if you have questions, please don't be sky~**


	5. Rotten Woman

**I'm so sorry for the loooong wait~! Facebook has been evil and disabled my Roderich account. ._. It's a meanie. But again, sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it~!**

* * *

><p><em>"No. Prussia… He came for me personally… Told his brother to leave me and… "Pretty Boy".. You. To him… Austria, Prussia is going to try and hunt us down."<em>

* * *

><p>Austria froze and turned to look at her. "You can't be serious…"<p>

Hungary shook her head softly and quickened her pace to walk ahead of him, "We have to get as far away as we can."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Austria, come on!" Hungary called over her shoulder as the two hiked. It had been about two hours after their landing in the Arena. Hungary's teammate, Austria, was falling behind, even stumbling ever once in awhile.<p>

"Break!" he called as he sat stubbornly on a rock, crossing his left leg over his right.

Hungary sighed and turned back to him, "Austria. We can't take that many breaks. It's _dangerous_, remember?" He only frowned, he already knew that. But he wasn't no hiker. Outside stuff, just wasn't his thing.

He took deep breaths while Hungary kept watch, but he was slightly curious about her.

"Hey, Hungary?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we get to know each other alittle…?"

Hungary looked over at him, the wind blew her hair in front of her face slowly. Never in the history of the Games have teammates ever learned about each other. This shocked her, "What do you want to know?"

Austria smiled slightly. "Roderich. Roderich Edelstein."

Hungary turned to face him completely. "Elizabeta Hedervary." she swung her sword in her hand slowly, "I came from a small town… With my Dad… My mother left when I was very young…" She didn't know why she was opening up to him. She shouldn't trust him, well at least not this much. Roderich, on the other hand, listened. Listened to her story in silence.

Of how she was an only child, how her father trained her for the girls and for many years of her life how she thought she was actually a boy…

"And…" he suddenly looked tearful, "I'm such a rotten woman!" she almost sobbed. Austria jumped when she did so.

"Excuse me?" he asked her. He didn't know what a 'rotten woman' meant. Hungary made her way over to him, falling down to her knees, burying her head into his lap for comfort.

"A rotten woman… is someone who… enjoys seeing two men romantically involved with each other, Roderich!"

She seemed very emotional upon telling this, Roderich only knew to pat her head to try and comfort her. He, personally, didn't see a problem with that… Perhaps it was because he could be considered bi-sexual..? He decided not to dig down into it.

"Elizabeta, there is nothing wrong w-"

"THE HERO IS HERE!" America ran out from the bushes a bat in hand, swinging at Austria's face. The brunette fell back off the rock, sadly kicking Hungary in the face. She didn't seem bothered as she quickly stood, swinging her sword at the blonde.

"How dare you attack Austria!" she kicked her leg up when America dodged her sword attack, hitting him square in the stomach.

Austria climbed up to his feet, watching the battle unfold, but his eyes caught glimpse of someone standing behind a tree, it was America's teammate, most likely. He didn't appear to want to being getting involved in the battle in any way. Austria, on the other hand, wanted to help his teammate. He looked around and remembered his bow and arrows, trying to aim one at the American's chest, he felt his hand shake again. Why couldn't he do it? It was becoming troublesome.

As Austria pulled the arrow back, he saw out of his side vision, America's small teammate run out from behind the tree, running at him with a small knife. He turned where he pointed his arrow, pointing it at him, in fear. Just shoot it, it doesn't matter.

Life or death..

Just kill him.

Do it.

Live.

Live.

Suddenly the blonde stopped, knife raised in the air, eyes wide.

"… Al-.." he slowly fell to his knees, his arms falling by his sides.

Austria stared as the blonde fell face first upon the ground. Everyone seemed to have frozen, Austria, Hungary, America….

"MATTIE!" America ran to his teammate, falling to his knees because him. Austria stared at the knife imbedded into Mattie's back. Who did it…? He looked around, his eyes couldn't spot anyone.

"Mattie, Mattie, don't die. You can't," America turned him over, holding him up in his arms, "I told Mama and Papa I would protect you. Come on, don't close your eyes…" he shook him.

Mattie seemed to stare at him, his eyes losing their pretty purple color, "Hey… Alfie… Can you pro- promise me s-something…?"

Hungary rushed over to Austria, whom, was frozen in shock. Mattie… He was seeing his first death… No.. Not like this.. She grabbed his arm, "We should go… They need to be alone…" Austria shook his hand, it was his fault. He was the one who made Mattie come out into the open. She had to drag him into the woods, running down the hill as quickly as she could drag him without him tripping.

….. Moments later…..

The Canadian flag shown in the sky with the boy's picture and name shown.

His name was Matthew Williams.

* * *

><p>Hungary found a tree and helped Austria climb up it, then followed him up. Once they were hidden in the trees, she yanked some walnuts off the tree.<p>

"We're lucky… We got food up here."

He stared up at the sky, seeming lost in thought, "He was so small… It's sad how.."

"How he was the first one, I know." she mumbled. She broke the walnut open and handed it to him. While he sniffed it and slowly ate it, while making a face of disgust, she spoke while working on opening another.

"We never know who will be next. But you can bet that America may be out for blood."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I just really didn't know what I wanted to do with this story. I'm so sad that I killed Canada off, I didn't want to do it but it was between America and Canada and yeah. I'm sorry! And recently I've been making new face books and changing my gaia's. xDD Yepp, and recently I've gotten out of Band Camp so hopefully I'll be writing more!<strong>


	6. Fire

**Next chapter of The Countries Games~ I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>"We never know who will be next. But you can bet that America may be out for blood."<em>

* * *

><p>As the night began and the air began to chill, Austria could feel goose bumps form on his arms and legs. He could swear it was 40 below. As they stayed in the tree, the two teammates had to snuggle for warmth.<p>

Austria felt Hungary press her cheek to his chest and felt her cold breath across his neck.

It was bad that she denied leaving the tree, saying the ground was to risky at night. But up above ground seemed to be worse. He placed one of his hands in her hair, noticing that it was warm. Not by much. But enough to warm his hand. He let go a sigh of relief. Neither spoke as time passed, both knew it was best to wait until morning. Night could and would work against any teams.

Austria was on the verge of falling into slumber when he heard leaves being stepped on below. He jumped slightly, tightening his hold around Hungary's waist as she didn't stir.

"Come on, Bella… This way…"

"Antonio, we need to find shelter… Sooner or later…"

Austria looked side to side, trying to spot the two people walking under his current 'home'. He couldn't see much but the moonlight did shine off one of their weapons. It looked like an ax… A deadly ax. In a slight sense to protect himself, his fingers grabbed hold of his bow.

Listening closely, Austria heard the two stop. Why weren't they leaving? Did they spot him?

"Do you hear that?" the female, Bella, spoke.

Austria stared, but he hadn't made a sound. So what did? What did they hear that he didn't?

"…"

"…"

"Gotcha!" Austria jumped at the sudden yell. Hungary even jumped, almost falling.

"Aus-" he covered her mouth, "Sheeesh." She quieted, glancing around.

"Let me go, you goddamn bastardo!"

"Veee? No no no no no! We're just some tiny virgins, please let us go!"

"Shut up! You're not helping! -And move your hand, bastard!"

"Oops, sorry." there was a chuckle from Antonio.

Austria and Hungary were now changing their positions, the brunette girl took Austria's bow from him, "Leave this to me, Austria.." she whispered, raising the arrow.

On the ground, the four people were now standing in a circle.

Antonio smiled at the two young Italians. He remembered them, mainly the one who had a foul-mouth. "Hola! I'm Spain the Boss and this is my teammate Belgium."

"Hello boys."

The one with the foul-mouth crossed his arms. "And we're your-""Italy! I'm Italy! And this is my fratello Romano Italy~!"

That was replied with a face palm from Romano, he looked up at the enemies, "Listen… It's not like we want any trouble."

Spain and Belgium continued to smile, they were friendly people, it was almost a shame they were forced into the games. Seconds seemed to pass in silence until a owl hooted and Spain looked at Belgium and she nodded, this freaked Romano out slightly, "Hey, I told you we want no trouble, idiotas! Listen, if you want to kill anyone, kill me! But let Fel-" he was cut off by Spain's sudden movement.

The Spaniard had an arm around Romano's neck and his hand over his mouth while Belgium had gotten a hold on Italy, trying to hush his whimpers. He still appeared to be injured by the way he was holding his left arm.

Austria and Hungary now spaced out on the branches were watching as the four people moved into a bush, well, Romano was more forced into the bush. As silence seemed to appear again and Austria was getting ready to climb back to Hungary the tree branches moved and four people walked out.

"Aw come on, don't be like that, Norge." the tall blonde whom Austria came into contact with at the spear throwing range…. Denmark was following the a blonde and a silverette.

"Leave us alone… Or I'll shove that ax up your ass." The blonde spoke. His voice was very mono, Austria noted, but it had a very nice tune to it. He shook his head, this was not the time to be connecting this guys voice to music.

The silverette huffed, suddenly stopping. He held a thin spear in his grip and he turned on heel, facing the three people following. "Excuse me. I don't need help from any of you… I'm stuck with Norway because he is my teammate but you two are just tagging along and it's really annoying."

The tall stone-faced one nodded, "I'm s'rry…"

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be great if the four of us teamed up-" As Denmark began to rant on about how them working together as a team, none of them would get hurt, injured, or killed. Austria zoned out slightly, looking down at the four in the bush. He could see through the branches and leaves, if only slightly. The Italians were on the ground, while Spain and Belgium were on top of them, in a protective manner. It came as a shock to Austria, they were protecting people who could easily stab them and run. As if Austria was wanting to talk to them, Spain looked up and spotted him. He seemed to gap for a minute then mouth the simply words.

'Help us'

Help who? All of them? One of them? Only the Italians?

He frowned and shook his head, mouthing back.

'What do you want me to do about this?'

"Hey, shut up, will you?" Norway spoke up, causing them to hush rather quickly.

"What is it, Norway..?" the silverette asked.

"There's someone… No, more than one. There's people here… Close."

Denmark and this more quiet friend looked around as well as the silverette.

Spain continued to look up at Austria, while Hungary was aiming Austria's bow at Norway, she didn't take the spot. She knew she couldn't without either her or Austria getting hurt.

'Distraction?'

Austria almost, _almost_, chuckled at that. Oh, hell no. But something did bother him. He wasn't the type of person who wanted to seat back and watch someone get hurt or better yet, killed. So he gave in.

'You… Owe me.'

Spain looked grateful as he nodded quickly. Austria moved slowly in the tree, looking back at Hungary. She kept mouthing at him, asking what he was doing. What could he say? He was going to risk his life for people he didn't even know, simple enough.

The branch thinned out and a thought hit him, he really didn't come up with a good distraction plan.

The only word really in his head was 'Fuck.' If only he had a rock, he could throw it and maybe make them go investigate what it was. He took a deep breath, if anything, he should work to make sure Hungary lived and survived. He thought of the Beauty, he wondered what he would be wanting to scowl at him about.

As he thought, he caught sight of what appeared to be a fire. He blinked at it. Who would be foolish enough to light a fire during the nighttime? It was like asking for a death wish. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Norway seemed to catch sight of it as well.

"Island.."

"What?" it was most likely pointed out to him, "Oh…"

Denmark, "I wonder who the poor fool is!"

"…."

The four unknowingly seemed to move together to the fire. Moving away from the four under the bush and two in the treetops. Once they were gone, the four under the bush climbed out. "You bastard, you could've gotten us killed!" Romano hissed, hitting Spain's chest.

"Haha, please calm down, Romano!"

Austria tilted his head and listened. Who started that fire? It was close enough, so he should be able to hear screaming as the people did move through the forest rather quickly. Until he spotted them, from behind a tree, off in the east of the place where Austria stood half- crotched, a gun glisten in the moonlight and an intense green gaze. He slowly raised his hand and waved, knowing the light was more on him so he could be seen from the right angle. The glistening gun was moved in a waving motion.

He was right.. It was the beauty with his little sister, Liechtenstein. He wanted to know if they lit the fire, knowing they were endanger or if it was completely accidentally…

"Hey, listen, maybe you two should be on your way.." Spain's voice suddenly broke into his thoughts. Austria looked down, seeing how Romano and Italy were brushing themselves off.

"Thank you for helping us!" Italy thanked, while Romano glared, "Why did you do so?"

Belgium decided to answer, "Because we're not going to let the Games corrupt us!"

Spain nodded his agreement.

The two Italians slowly nodded and moved off into the woods, opposite of the four who went towards the fire. But Romano called back, "I doubt we will repay the favor."

Once the two were gone, Spain motioned Belgium towards the woods, but he stopped to call back, "Gracias.… I don't know what you did but gracias…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I decided to end it there for now. I don't know if this would be considered longer or shorter than usual. I tried to add just a little more detail than I usually do but I think I failed. XD I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! I really enjoy talking to you and seeing what you think. Hopefully, I get to hear from you again. And I hope everyone had a Happy Fourth of July? Oh, I'm so late. XD But thankfully, in less than a week, I'm going on vacation~.<strong>


End file.
